


Footprints

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Mortal City – Dar Williams
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Morning After, Snow, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the next morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



The next morning she woke early, for the weak sun was reflected off the snow and there was light on the ceiling. She remembered everything they'd talked about, and for a moment she was scared of his waking, wondering if it would be different now that they could see each other.

But he looked up at her, and he smiled, and she knew it was going to be all right.

'It's all new today,' she said quietly.

They looked out of the window, and saw that there were footprints in the fresh snow, leading past her house into the city.


End file.
